In Loving Memory
by TheSoggyBug
Summary: A collection of poems that I wrote dedicated to the characters of Hunger Games. Most of them are in Peeta's POV, but different sometimes. This story/poetry thing is dedicated to my friend RipredtheGnawer because I don't actually know her real name. Enjoy!
1. While I was Sleeping

I had the most wonderful dream

When I was asleep last night

I was a dove

Soaring across the heavens

Into the silver-lined clouds

What would it be like

To have you be my forever

Flying next to me in the sky

But I would not know

Nor would I be so clever

For when my eyes were shut tight

All I could think of

When I was an angel

Was how you were my wings

I had the most wonderful dream

When I was asleep last night

I was a lion

Looking down upon the world

With teeth bared in power

I was the king of the jungle

But what was a king

Without his queen?

But I would not know,

Nor be so clever

Because while I'm ruling the world

You held my hand

And brushed a finger through my hair

I had the most wonderful dream

When I was asleep last night

I was an owl

Blinking its eyes

Up at the moon in wonder

Ruffling its soundless feathers

And eyes that saw through

Even the darkest of silhouettes

But I would not know,

Nor be so clever

Because while I'm basking

In the violet hours of dusk,

You light the path for me

With the glow of your

Charmingly crooked halo

I had the most wonderful dream

When I was asleep last night

I was a human

Sitting cold

Under the sun's white shadow

Waiting for Mother Nature

To make her next move

And to set us with wrinkles into the earth

But I would not know,

Nor be so clever

Because while I'm crying

A river of salty tears

You have your arms around me

And whisper words of comfort in my ear

But I don't think that was a dream


	2. Forgotten Lullaby

At the end of this

Black-and-white films

Of which we're the leading parts

As the curtains

Begin to fold

I'm listening for the beating of your heart

Through the roaring of the crowd

And the battlefield stained red

All I hear is the cry

Of your forgotten lullaby

In my head

As far as I'm concerned,

The sun lifts and sets on you

Even if these walls between us

Make the light hard to get through

Maybe you didn't love me then,

But at least you stopped the fight

And swallow all that pride of yours

To get us through the daunting night

Now the massacre is over

And your hand has left my own

But take your time

'Cause I don't mind spending

The rest of my life alone


	3. Love is Overrated

_This is in Gale's point of view, about Katniss. Enjoy!_

**I carried the weight on my shoulders**

**You carried on with that boy**

**I loved you for all I was worth**

**You gave into their ploy**

**Tell me,**

**Have you ever been in love?**

**Have you ever felt what it's like**

**To not feel any more?**

**Have you ever wished on a falling star,**

**But have the permanent scar**

**Etched upon your face?**

**I loved you once**

**I held you close**

**I kissed your lips**

**I became engrossed**

**In the mere thought of you**

**I wonder what it feels like**

**To be the one holding you**

**In the dead of night**

**To be the one who stays next to you**

**Even when I know**

**That something's not right**

**I've given up.**

**I've let you go**

**Now leave me here**

**To be alone**

**I won't go back**

**To say goodbye**

**Or be dishonest**

**And say I'm fine**

**Do you really love him?**

**If you love is fed**

**From the embers of war?**

**Do you need him?**

**Is he your air to breathe**

**Like you are mine?**

**I've been your**

**Shoulder to cry on**

**Armor you rely on**

**But it's never enough**

**Never enough that I love you like I do.**

**Tell me, **

**Have you ever been in love?**

**Have you felt what it's like**

**To not feel any more?**

**Have you wished upon a falling star**

**But have the permanent scar**

**Etched upon your face?**

**What more can I give**

**If my heart is already yours?**

**What more do you want from me?  
**


	4. Lonely

I'm missing you

I'm missing the sound of your sweet voice

When we're alone.

I'm missing you

I'm missing the way you kiss my head

And just like this you're gone

Will you come back when I am older,

To try and fix my heart?

The pieces that still remain

Are buried deep inside

And torn apart

I'm missing you

And no one can replace

The smile on your face

On those Christmas cards we made

But that's okay

Because being lonely

Really 'aint so bad


	5. Broken Beyond Repair

**I'm broken**

**Broken into pieces**

**You're crying**

**Crying for me, pleading**

**Pleading to hold myself together**

**Long enough to see**

**The end of the rainbow**

**(I don't' see any rainbow)**

**Can**

**You**

**Feel me when there's**

**Nothing left of me**

**Will**

**You**

**Try and pull me back**

**Together again**

**I**

**Know**

**You're down on your knees**

**But why can't**

**You ever see**


	6. Ardor and Distance

**Tongues of red ribbon**

**Tie a knot in sweet lace**

**Soften our down**

'**Till I can see my face**

**in what's left**

**Like**

**Ardor against distance**

**Time will consume all**

'**Till clouds of chloroform**

**Break the silence of our lull**

**No brothers**

**Nor sisters**

**Dare hold a fight**

**Like**

**Ardor against distance**

**Hostile gazes**

**Persist and resist**

**But none shall**

**Dare hold a fight**

**Like**

**The glow of our beacon**

**And the calm of our cold**

**For we are**

**Fire and ice**


	7. Forgive and Forget

_As you guys have probably noticed by now, it's impossible for me to write poems in Katniss' POV. _

**I'm gonna need all those promises back**

**A list you've made for me**

**Of everything you've said,**

**You've done,**

**That you don't really mean.**

**Try to count the stars**

**In a bright summer sky**

**Try to hold your soul together**

**When it's full of stupid lies**

**With the rope tied taut**

**Around our hearts**

**And the podium stained red**

**Let us drown**

**In those white roses**

**Tumbling over our bound heads**

**Try to forget our lives together**

**And fall asleep alone**

**Try and live your life in ruins**

**It's all you've ever known**

**Try to let go of the past**

**And understand today**

**Try and give me**

**A second chance**

**Because to me you'll always be**

**My precious mockingjay**


	8. Not

There are times when we

Don't really know

Which way is right

Which way to go

We're feeling so lost,

So all alone

They say we are picture perfect,

Flawless,

Unspoiled.

But we are only human,

Less than perfect

Sitting naked beneath the sun

But that's okay

Because no matter how shattered

How broken you are

I need you

So don't leave me

You're perfect


	9. Eagles

I can't help but

See the tears on her face

I can't help but

Feel this isn't the right place

To open the jar

Watch the butterfly go free

But a wish upon a fallen star

Is merely a child's fantasy

We sit in the ash of our homes

Waiting for a sign

A whisper, a story

That might tear her back apart

She says she's okay

But underneath her smile

Is the ruins of a

Bloody, broken heart

There's always something

I never get it right

When I try to capture the

Brilliance of the sun for her

It ends up in being

The dark of night

Will there be a chance,

A moment to break free

Of the blindfolds on our faces

That make impossible to see?

We are but eagles

Shot from the sky

Caress these ruined wings

And kiss where we lie

Rapture from pills

And pain from our love

Blood from the rocks

Dust from above

Come as you are

Leave as a mess

Our wounded hearts

Will take care of the rest


	10. Superhuman

I'm just a common boy

A normal soul, non-fiction story

I cannot garden, grow you flowers

I have no magic, superpowers

I cannot leap tall buildings, fly

I have no diamonds for you, to buy

I have two feet

Two hands to hold

You in your sleep

When you are cold

From screaming nightmares

You awake

Though I have no

Mega-strength

I may not know how to

Do the whole thing right

The one thing

I'm good at

Is being with you tonight

I'm just an average Joe

A bakers' son, no horn to blow

I cannot march across the street in red

Into your house, into your bed

I cannot find the missing jewel

Or be a hero, idol, cool

I have two ears,

Two eyes to view

Your stunning face

As you snooze

From hard days

You come, cry on my chest

Though I don't know

How to be the best

I may not know how to

Do the whole thing right

The one thing

I'm good at

Is being with you tonight

_Okay, I just finished another poem (not this one) and I think it's SUPER awesome, but it doesn't really have anything to do with HG. You guys have heard of Judgment Day, right? The apocalypse, day of reckoning, the end of the world. Yeah, that's what this other poem's about. But since it isn't about HG, I need your permissions to publish it in this "story". What do you think?_


	11. Serendipity

This one was generally aimed for a chapter way later in the future (of my story Gravity), when the war was over and such. As always, it's in Peeta's POV. I don't know why. It could be in Katniss'. It could even be Haymitch's' for all I care. Just…enjoy it. :D

I have no reason

For crying

I see no point

In wanting to die

I think it's useless

To be sad anymore

It's over,

We're free

From the fight for our liberty

I lay in bed

At midnight each night

Drinking in the shadows

Cast by the moonlight

Thinking of how

Though we are both

Round the bend

Broken in pieces

From playing pretend

It was worth all

The blood we paid

To feel the warmth of

Serendipity


	12. Second Chances

If we got

A second chance

Would you take my hand

For just one more dance

Let us spin across this broken glass

Like swans, we'll never end.

From a dream

I wake in tears

To find your bright blue eyes

If we can just forget the stares

We'll live

And love

And never die

But despite what they all say

True love can't go on

If you love me, let me go

So I can die alone


	13. Sweet Serenity

_More than one of you people have said that my poems are dark, or sad, or something, and I promised that I would try to make a happy song. Well, here you are. In my opinion, it's one of the best ones I've written, but that's just me. I have a warped sense of judgment, believe you me._

A rope of cloud

Against the blue

A kiss exchanged

From me to you

A song so sweet

It blows our minds

This is what

It's like

To feel

Sweet serenity

A speck of gold

Against the night

A moon hung high

To shed fresh light

A tongue of flame

To warm our hands

This is what

It's like

To feel

Sweet serenity

A laugh so pure

Against the hush

A snug embrace

To cause a blush

A mug of tea

Between us two

We are meant for

Sweet serenity


	14. I'll Never be You

It's cold outside

I can feel the wind

Biting into my cheek,

Whistling through the woods

Sending ribbons of smoke our way

You tell me to be quiet

To tread lightly,

But what can I say?

I'll never be perfect

I'll never beautiful

Because

I'll never be you

It's raining hard

I can hear the water bullets

Pound sideways against the cave,

Wetting the soil beneath

Our filthy feet

You tell me to come inside

And warm up next to your body

But what could I say?

I'll never be silent

I'll never be flawless

Because

I'll never be you

It's toasty in here

I can feel the thrum of your heart

Beneath my fingertips,

Fluttering distinctly as you

Lean over to kiss my cheek

But what could I say?

I'll never be able

To make the angels stop and stare

I'll never be able

To stay that strong and keep my dignity

I'll never be able

To live with such free-will and beauty

I'll never be able

To love the way you do

Because,

To be frank,

I'll never be you


	15. Judgment Day

_This is the one that I hesitated to publish because it didn't really have anything to do with HG._ But you guys were like _"go for it" so here it is! 3_

You see the fear in their eyes

Like none other before

Sleeping bodies on blood-sodden quilts

Yet the pain they felt was no more

Hush, my love

Don't cry for the broken souls

Embrace the heat

Of burning buildings

For Judgment Day has come at last

Let us sit here for a while

Soaking up the chloroform air

Feel the suns deadly rays upon your cheeks

The glory of destruction can be shared

Hush, my dear

Don't wish on the falling star

It's more than likely the wreckage of life

Just looks like an angel from afar

For Judgment Day has come

Feel the heat,

The rain,

The snow,

Pound the life out of corpses

Make fire look like a dying ember

Feel the wind,

The hail,

The shock of fire and ice

Colliding together in a terminal dance

Hush, my pet

And enjoy the display of fireworks

Signaling the end

For Judgment Day has come


	16. Blind

_This one's pretty emo, I'd have to admit. Hehehe…. I have some problems. Some serious problems…_

Running,

Running,

Never stopping

We feel the sun

We feel the wind

Of going,

Going,

Always moving

Where are we headed?

What are we leaving?

Who are we chasing?

Why are we bleeding?

Crying,

Crying,

Piercing screaming

We feel the tears

We feel the pain

Of weeping,

Weeping,

Silent dying

How are we breathing?

What are we bearing?

Who are we killing?

Why aren't we caring?

Living,

Living,

I'm still fading

Holding hands

We feel the grief

We feel the heartache

Of loving,

Loving,

I'm not leaving

What are we doing?

How come we are weeping?

Who are we, darling

And why are we sleeping?

Dreaming

Dreaming

This pain I felt

It made me blind

But you're with me

So I don't mind

My hurting,

Hurting,

I'm numbed from the heart down

I don't know what

I don't know where

I don't know who

I don't know why

I'm so blind


	17. Overwhelmed

Can I tell you how I feel?

Can I show you how I move?

Or is it too early

To be asking this much of you?

I must admit

Under my frown

I love the way you hold me

There is no way

I'm letting you down

Tonight

I must admit

Though I had lied

Today I am ready to be

All yours,

There's not much more I can

Abide

I'm just feeling a little

Overwhelmed

Can I kiss your eyes?

Can I put you to sleep?

Or is this too fast

For you to think properly?

I must admit

Beneath these scars

Is a heart that

I have deemed all yours

Tonight

I must admit

Though this is wrong,

I made a mistake dear,

All along

I'm just feeling a little

Overwhelmed

_Please understand that I've gone kaput,_

_They've dropped me too many times_

_For me get out without a scratch_

_Please understand that I have a warped way of caring_

_I'm new to this whole "love" thing,_

_But I'm giving it all I have_

I must admit

This has not gone well

I meant to show you from the beginning

I love you

But forgive me, dear

For I have been just a little

Overwhelmed


	18. Sorry for Wanting You

I want to love you

I want to feel

Your heart beating in my chest

Like it's my own

I want to kiss you

I want to spend

Every night

Of the rest of my life with you

I want to call you my own

I want to hold your hand

And never, ever let go

Because I need you

But I can't.

I can't love you.

I can't kiss you.

I can't spend every night of the rest of my life with you.

They shaped me,

Molded me,

Changed me,

They made it impossible for me to ever love again

But I want to love you

You are oblivious

Your thoughts are rounded so nicely

Made just for your simple mind

You think you are real.

I am real, too

You think you feel.

I can feel, too

You think you love

The one who loves you, too

I want to.

I want to feel your heart beating in my chest

Like it's my own

I want to kiss you

I want to spend

Every night

Of the rest of my life with you

I want to call you my own

I want to hold your hand

And never, ever let go

But I can't

And I'm sorry

But I can't love you

I can't be with you

They've changed me,

Molded me,

Shaped me,

And until these curtains drop

I will never be yours


	19. Eternity Girl

Close your eyes to the world

Can you

Hear me calling out your name?

Will I

Ever see you home again?

Take a breath of this chloroform air

Turn your back against what's really there

Tilt your head away and grin

Today

We will

Be alive again!

Clutch your years

Like a live grenade

Pull the pin

Set this arena ablaze

Fall in love with me again

Fake your age to let me in

Feel the rush of blood on skin

Today

We will

Be alive again!

Pretend that we're alone

In this

Wreck of a world

And

Be my

Eternity girl

Today


	20. Living Forever

When I was young

I watched you through slitted eyes

As you lived,

As you breathed in the air of summer,

Knelt down to pick a flower

I envied you for

Having such a gift

Of making blind people

Stop and stare

Please forgive me,

Forgive the useless

Chaos of my heart

When I fall apart

Forgive my foolish ways

When all I'm trying to say

Is "I love you"

When I was young,

I wanted to get up the nerve

To talk to you,

Even walk with you

Across the playground yard,

When I was young,

And now I'm not

But why do I still feel the same?

Please forgive me.

Forgive my ignorance

Of thinking we were meant

To be together

Forgive the burden of my love

Weighing you down every

Step you take

I am still young,

And I still need to let you know

That I'm not perfect

My love is misshaped, but true

I have always wanted to hold you

Back to the sun, as the

Cold wind against us blew,

Let time fly by, my dear

Let us grow old and

Feel the dirt beneath our toes

Let us hold hands and never,

Ever let go

Because our lives are not over,

We still have a chance,

To take a last first dance

And be this young as we are today,

Forever


	21. Feeling the Last

_Good news, jeder! I now have a new story about Gale (yummy), except I didn't put it up on . Sorry for the inconvenience or whatever, but you can find it here:_

_.com/_

_I've been trying to get people to go to my blog, so I started posting chapters of my new Gale/Katniss fic. Hope you like it! Oh, and this poem goes out to my mommy 'cause she gave me the inspiration for it. K bye.  
_

Hope is like

A life-long book

Yet words,

They have no meaning

Stretched beyond the

Milk white sky

Just to find out they were bleeding

Ribbons of clouds

Hung sweet and low

Against the earth,

It sighs,

If we could just reach out

And pull back the layer of down

To see the gold sun rise

The key around your neck has thought

Of thoughts we feel no more

About love

And life

And faith like tussled feathers

Wash up on the foam-stained shore


	22. colors

Splatter-paint

These pallid walls

With the color of your eyes

Draw me the

Sky in summer

And take my hand to fly

Be the white of the roses

The tan of our dais

The red of your dress

The blue far away

The black of the city

When we turn lights out

Throw open the window

And shout!

The colors

The colors all around

They tie me up

Tear me down

On the gallows, we bled

Hearing the screams

The city stained red

Fight for your lives

Never give in

With bronze at your side

You can't let them win

Don't turn your backs

And let scarlet flow out

Throw open your window

And shout!


	23. Mon Ange

_This is a lullaby, of course, and just to let you know, _mon ange_ means "my angel" in French._

Hush, hush

My dove

We'll be there soon to welcome

Tomorrow

Hush, hush,

My love

Sleep knowing that we're going to forget

The sorrows of our past

The stars

Rain down

To kiss your face

We dream in peaceful stillness

The moon

Winks 'hi'

To dry our tears

And cure us of the crying illness

Sleep tight in knowing

The light is showing

We've just yet

To draw the curtains

Hear the rain

On flowers,

We'll wash away the hours

Singing of maids with golden hair

Feel the blush

On your face

Dreaming in a dress of white lace,

A dance with a prince so fair

Hush, hush

My darling,

Let the clouds wipe

Your blue tears away

Hush, hush,

My baby

The night is only here

To label our "day"

Hush, Hush

Sweet child,

My one,

My only,

_Mon ange_


	24. Have you Forgotten

A penny for your thoughts,

My dear,

Should I just not care?

Have you simply lost your mind,

Or is there nothing there?

Have you not yet realized

The price that's on your head?

Will you

Will you

Will you ever see

That you

Are

Dead?

Your mother called the other day

To see if you were well

Should I tell her you are out of town,

And too far 'way to tell?

Or should I say that you skipped work,

To stay home 'cos you're sick

And spare her from the horrid news

Of your last acid trip?

I remember that dark Thursday

And the roses on your tomb

I dressed in my finest black,

Death itself was jealous I had owned

Nothing will ever be the same

I miss you, but had I guessed

You would stick around for more of me

In your bloodstained wedding dress

Can you

Hear me

Whispering your name?

Will you

Try to

Come around again?

See me

With this

Rope around my head

Or have you

Forgotten

That

you

are

DEAD!


	25. The Shadows of War

Tread lightly,

Ghost of the forest

Try not to wake the sleeping ones

Talk softly,

Little spirit,

Try not to stir the bullets of their guns

I don't want to leave you

Alone like so,

I hate every second of this

War

I can't bear it,

Seeing you this broken,

But I must,

I can't fight it anymore

Kiss gently,

Fearless soldier,

Try not to disturb the words on the tip of my tongue

Sing wordlessly,

My forever phantom,

Dream about the broken words you have not sung

It breaks my heart to abandon

The very bridge we built

I cannot bring myself to tear

Away from this

War.

I can't bear it,

Seeing you this broken,

But I must,

I can't fight it anymore

I'm setting off to fight in the

War against all *_*


	26. Third Wheel

_Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I might be bored with this kind of poem. You people REALLY need to give me suggestions of what to make my poems about, or give me a quote for inspiration that I can base my poems from. Really. I'm running out of ideas._

As I lay

You down to sleep

I feel the thrum of

Your heart as it beats

I feel your soft skin

With my fingertips

I taste the salt on your

Cheeks with my lips

I can't help but cast

My mind back far,

So far

When we first collided,

A dream for two

Twined my destiny

With you

We've cried a river

Before the decision was made.

And against the pillows

We laid

Bearing our souls

Our hearts put on parade

But that's okay

You know I love you

You know I care

You know I need you,

With my lips in your hair

But I know your freedom,

Your problem with trust,

I just hope I can become

Your one and only.

Someday.


	27. Today

When we had heard the news

You came running for me

You came crashing into my arms

You came crying a river of tears

When I asked you what was wrong

You said he was gone

You said you were crushed

You said I had to heal you

Honey, I've tried

One too many times

I've tried loving you

I've tried needing you

It wasn't my fault you

Came out bleeding, too

I've told you once,

But I'll tell you again

We were never meant to be

More than friends

Way back before,

When I had wished for him

To leave us be

I had wished to have you all to myself

Now I do,

Every time I hold you,

I think of how he held you tighter

Every time I see you,

I know how you think his light is brighter

Guilt

And pain

And unrequited love

Is all I feel when you

Tell me you need me

When you

Show me that you're broken

When you

Plea for them to just take you away

Honey, sorry to break it to you,

But I'm only here for today


	28. Our Stars

_This one is dedicated to the current chapter of my story Gravity. I know it's short, but it explains it. Breaks my heart…_

She's gone

I left

Her laying there inside

I didn't want to feel the pain I felt

When I looked up to the grey, cloudy sky

She may not know it

She may be dead

She may not want me anymore,

To lead a better life instead

But wherever the sun beats down,

The moon hangs high,

Wherever I see the stars,

I hope you're looking out too

At the same sky we looked out at

On the roof

When I first met you


	29. Precious Children

_This doesn't really have much to do with HG, but oh well. It's still kinda pretty._

_Bend _down to kiss the faces,

Of memories we've wasted.

We've parted, rest in peace

All the lost souls,

Soft souls,

Who cannot bear the thought

Of losing one another

Smile lightly across the room

at the solitary children,

Wishing, but not dreaming

About angels' love

Clouds above

And all that seems impossible

We cannot see

The light in

The tunnel, but don't fret

What if, instead of these dank tunnels we settle

It's just that our eyes

Are shut tight

In fear of the dark?


	30. Destruction and Delusions

To everyone

In this life

Who complains about choices:

Whether to give in

Or fight

There is no choice

If this land is truly stately

We all have a debt to pay;

And it's late

And if you think we're perfect,

You're wrong.

To women

And children

And soldiers overseas,

To those who figured we were worth fighting for:

It was worth it all along

We fight

We burn

I'm right

You'll learn

What the real meaning

Or freedoms' song

To those who thin

We are superior to all,

I have a message for you as well:

If you think this

Land is heaven,

I'd hate to see your hell.


	31. Stupid Ideas, Crazy Dreams

_I suppose this one is in Gale's POV. Running, fighting, loving, blahblahblah. I love writing in his point of view…. :3 teehee._

Stay,

Stay,

Not with these people,

Or the price that we pay.

Not in the house,

Or the words that we say.

Let's not stay here,

Let's run,

Let's run away.

Wait,

Wait,

Don't go yet,

It's never too late,

To feel what you feel,

Whether it's love or it's hate

Let's use their stupid ideas,

To put out there

To put out there for bait

I'm telling you what I meant

That night when I said I loved you

I'm trying to put across that I want you

Just the way you are

Stick around, girl

But not in this world

Stick with me, girl

Stay and we'll run away

And live

Just to love,

Forever and a day

Sane,

Sane,

What's the fun with

Being mundane?

If you think stupid is stupid,

Just try and be plain

Let's you and I run

Hitch a ride,

Hitch a ride on their crazy train.

Loud,

Loud,

You and I are different

Let's make them proud

Rise up against all,

Do what's never allowed

We're the only humans in this zoo,

Trying to,

Trying to bust through the crowd

I'm telling you what I meant

That night I said 'let's leave'

I'm trying to put across that I love

How incredibly beautiful you are.

Stick around, girl

But only with me and my crazy dreams

Stick with me, girl

Stay and we'll run away

And live,

Just to love,

Forever and a day


	32. Mockingjay

Peal again,

The ringing of bells

The songs,

The cries,

Of birds on the rooftops

Whistling merrily to one other

Listen close,

The laughter of children

Holding each other

Tight.

Whisper a secret to me

Sweet angels

So I can sleep the night

Hearing stories of pain,

Of love,

Of gain

Of beauty so great it hurts

Listen once more

To the tales,

To the lore

Of the time when "mockingjay"

Meant freedom.

In palms

And wings

The shooting stars sing

Say hi to the moon for me,

On your way through the skies

As the bluebird will fly,

A shortcut

To heaven,

We're free at last, my mockingjay


	33. High Hopes

_This one is in Katniss' POV, weirdly enough. I can't remember if I wrote one similar to this. I think I did, but still. I got reeeeaaally bored and vomited out a few poems. Sorry if they suck, but I rather like them. :DD _

You haven't looked the same

Since that day,

I tried to tell you this was all wrong,

But you still turned away.

I still want you,

Don't get me wrong,

But I had high hopes for you,

I just had to play along.

Forgive me for being so thick,

Thinking you were playing pretend,

Forgive me for making you feel stupid,

All over again.

We're waiting for the rain to stop,

Spending a pretty penny on a wish,

Tossed into a nonexistent well.

I didn't mean to stop this pattern,

By making your life with me a living hell.

Don't give up on me just yet,

Don't get me wrong,

I had high hopes for you,

I just had to play along.

I didn't know I wanted you,

I didn't know that all my thoughts,

Hopes,

Fears,

About this was true.

We're all alone in this

Zoo full of all the old souls that died,

Because of me and you,

And all the different ways we lied.

I'm confused,

You're hurt,

They're waiting for a sign

Of someone cleaning up the scars they made

But believe me, I'm trying.

I'm disheartened,

You're uninvolved,

But I can't stand that look in your eyes

Every time we see each other,

I want all your bitter thoughts

To turn around and realize

That I made up my mind.

Don't get me wrong,

I had high hopes for you,

I just had to play along

To their little game.

We've won,

And I've never felt lonelier.

I want you to realize that things have changed.

I am no longer confused.

I am no longer discouraged by our faults.

All I know is that

I had high highs for you.

Don't let me down, now.


	34. Natural Goddess

_This poem jumps a bit, may be choppy at parts, but I really like it. For those of you who have read (or reading) my story Gravity, this is a little sneak-peek to a later chapter. Hehehe…_

We're silent,

Under the folds of night's black cover

We're illuminated,

Beneath the glow of the suns' murky lover

Sitting behind your house,

I want nothing more than see you

For you.

My artist eyes

Sees past your scowl,

To the heroine you are.

The stars in the sky

Blush in your light

The moon is in hiding,

And cries over his plight

The raven spill of your hair,

Puts dusk's silhouettes in shame

There is no comparing anything to you,

But the night is not to be blamed.

You are a natural goddess to me

Pink stripes of dawn

And the orange, rising sun

Bow down to your splendor

As the birds' song has been sung,

Yet all of them either

Kiss the ground at your feet

Or curse at the sky in envy,

For nothing,

Nothing can be compared

To the sparkling silver of your eyes,

The raven spill of your hair,

The red fullness of your lips,

The easy purity of your air,

The charming crease

Between yours eyes.

How I'll live with a natural goddess,

I'm speechless.

I don't know,

But all I will do right now,

In your backyard

At midnight tonight,

Is kneel on my knees,

And ask you to be mine.

What else could you do

With a natural goddess,

Besides love her?


	35. One Promise

_This poem is a bit scattered, sorry, but it's not too bad. Like most of the poems, it's in Peeta's POV. Obviously. I don't think I am male. . Funny enough, when I was writing this my head was sort of singing it, so when it's like "I know your past is due", it was more like "I know your past is duuuue". Then there was a little pause. I don't know. It just happened that way. _

_If any of you have seen (and know) The Phantom of the Opera, this is kind of like the song "Music of the Night". And listen to the music of the niiiiggght. That is one of my favorite, gorgeous movies ever. But anyways, yeah. _

I need your reassurance

I'm not just your little toy

I need your kiss,

Your every wish

For me to be your boy.

They say our life is measured

By the number of heartbeats we bear

But if you're so good

At breaking my heart

Why do you act like you care?

I've lost my trust

Once I felt more than

I've ever felt before.

The pain I'd endured,

Supposedly vanished along with the rain,

The first night we lay huddled on the cold cave floor.

One promise,

Just a little favor

I need to ask of you.

One promise,

A possibility that

My wishes will come true.

A fleeting glance,

A hollow chance,

I know your past is due.

Just one promise

Is all I ask of you.

Tell me that you love me,

That's the only thing on my mind

Tell me that you need me,

I had no idea that

When we met, your were so blind

I can feel your tears,

Your courage, fears,

To have my arms 'round you.

Tell me you'll never leave me,

That one promise

Will do


	36. Smile for the Camera we're all watching

Smile for the camera,

'Cause everyone's watching you

There are no private moments

To know what you must do.

You're our savior,

Fire burning this barren land

You're the only hope,

Rebel against their reprimand

You're going to save us,

From the apocalyptic war at hand

So hold that pretty head of yours high

And scream like there's no tomorrow

Kissing babies, pretty dresses,

Blessing children, cleaning messes

We have lived, against all odds

Now it's time to

Repay their favor by

Opening your mouth,

Bleeding out black,

There's no time to cry,

There's no turning back

You're our savior,

Nothing they say will be deemed as true

You're the only hope,

Independent soul they'll never construe,

You're going to save us,

If only you'll see I'm in love with you

I have no hope,

I'm just confused.

If one of us win,

The other will lose.

Is there a chance,

To have a life away from war?

To be together,

For always,

To be performing no more?

I never wanted to tell you,

I never meant to feel this way.

I never meant for things to end

In a brutal, bloody parade.

But if they do,

And we still feel the same,

And I'm still alive,

And you're somewhat sane,

Can we stay together,

And be loners for ever more?

You, a soldier,

Me, bemused,

Please stay with me forever

Do we have anything else

To lose?


	37. Stupid Mother Goose

_This one has nothing WHATSOEVER to do with Hunger Games. I just thought it was pretty funny. So skip it if you want, but meh. Do what you feel fit, worm babies._

That man from Nantucket

Who owned a bucket

And something or other about luck,

Screw you,

Nantucket man.

I have my own problems,

Delays in _my _plans.

I don't care,

Or even listen to your raves

About your buckets

And Nantucket

And whatever else rhymes with bucket.

And the stupid little girl

Who sold her goose with the golden eggs,

If I was you, brat,

I'd keep the beast.

It'd make heck of a dinner,

Broth for lunch

And omelets for breakfast,

Whatever.

And Jack the bean-stalk man

Whatever happened to

"don't go sticking your nose in other peoples' business"?

If I planted a bean,

That grew into a stalk,

I would go back home and say,

"I didn't even like beans anyways"

That is what I would do.

Don't even make me go on about Goldilocks.

It's at times like those

I bet the papa bear wished

He had gotten some home security system,

So the police would come and

Beat little blondie to a pulp for burglary

She went in their house,

Breaking and entering

She broke their chairs,

Vandalizing personal property

She ate their food,

Maybe they were poor and that

Would be their last meal for a week?

She slept in their beds

After jumping on them first,

Probably breaking some springs.

And she was surprised when the bears came home,

And ran screaming from the house.

Wouldn't you except something of the sort

When you break in?

No one's going to be all,

"Yeah, I'm fine with you stealing, breaking, and sleeping in my stuff.

Not to mention you BROKE IN."

Stupid Mother Goose,

Stupid nursery rhymes,

Now you'll know to chose better books,

When it comes to story time.

To the princess who stacked mattresses and slept on that poor little pea,

Second-degree murder that is

That pea had a family,

Little pea brothers

And little pea sisters

Except instead of finding a

Little pea love,

It got shoved under a princess

Who complained

And married the boy

And so on

And so forth

No one even stopped to consider

The pain that pea felt.

Shame on all of you.

To the ugly little duckling,

In your face.

You may have been a swan,

But you made a really ugly baby.

Face the facts:

A cygnet is ugly, whether you're growing into a swan or not.

It isn't fair to the others

To go crying and moping,

When you're just too chicken to face the truth.

The kid who kissed the frog,

And married a prince,

What the heck were you thinking?

You could have gotten

Salmonella or something!

If I was the prince,

Or frog or whatever,

I'd be a very poisonous one,

And beckon princesses to kiss me

But all they get is a mouthful of slime

And maybe end up dying.

That'll teach you not to believe

Anything amphibians say.

And look at that emperor,

Who stomped around town, naked

Too afraid to be a bad king to be decent

For your people.

If I was you,

The cheats wouldn't have been heard of again.

Shoved in a cellar,

The trunk of a car,

Locked away in my closet.

No one will miss them

If they "disappear"

Stupid Mother Goose,

Stupid nursery rhymes,

Now you'll know to chose better books,

When it comes to story time.


	38. Your Passing Song

_Again, Peeta's POV. Enjoy!_

Whilst I was sleeping,

A song came to pass.

Sweet and low,

I heard the notes,

Of chimes upon fine glass.

Whistling through

My painted dreams,

That song reminds me

Of you

And the cries,

Where the slight children lie,

Upon the overgrown grass.

I lay awake here alone,

The notes still in my head

Of those who've sung,

Around the meadows they rung,

Every lord and peasant could hear

The song that passed

Like chimes on fine glass,

The song that reminds me of you.

We were so young,

That night in the rain,

I did it for love,

But you felt the pain.

I never meant to cause you grief,

The way the sight

Of your face makes my heart soar.

But considering the way,

After we won, you left

That in stealing your heart with my own,

I'd be charged on the stake with theft.

So now every time

I pass by you and want to fall

Down to my knees,

I think instead of the song that passed

Sweet and low,

Like chimes on fine glass.

I think of the song,

And you appear in my mind.

My heart is in your hands


	39. You, Me, and the Clock on the Wall

_You guys are hilarious. I love all of you. After reading this, I want your advice on other poems I should write. Like my good ol' buddy Erica N Peterson, I'm asking for stuff like…quotes and such to base poems off of. :D: Thanks!_

I don't know

How to feel about

Just you and me and

The clock on the wall,

Ticking away the hours I have

To spend with you tonight,

If any at all.

This is like a crazy dream to me,

Falling asleep a boy,

And waking a man

with

A perfect girl in my arms.

Don't say

You're not worth it,

Because every minute I "waste"

Having your image

Burned in the back of my eyelids,

All the pain I've never healed,

Have felt,

Will feel,

Is nothing compared to the pain I suffer

When you're away from me.

I promise,

You're not as broken as you may think,

But no matter how screwed,

The both of us may feel,

You'll never be alone, my love,

I am always here.

I'll hold you close,

I'll stay with you until the moon tires of night,

Until the grey bird is too frail,

To lift off and take flight.

Fantasies abloom in the dead of day,

Scare the monsters all away,

But they are nothing more

Than fantasies.

You're not mine,

You'll never be,

I'm not perfect enough,

To bask in the light you shed,

And live every day,

Crying sweet in your head.

Until the moment

The sun bleeds black,

I'll wait here for my

Dream girl to be turning back

To smile her smile,

And laugh her laugh,

Until then I'll wait

Forever more


	40. You Again

_I was hoping this one would be a little longer. Maybe I'll add on a bit…_

There is no more sun

To shed some light,

There is no more moon

To color my night,

Dreams flash before my eyelids,

A girl,

A bird,

A song we heard,

I think of it always.

Is it you again, my angel,

To hold up my heart with your own?

Is it you again, my angel

To wash away the time we've outgrown?

I cannot sleep,

I cannot dream,

Without you by my side,

Is it you again, my angel

Under the hanging tree we cried?

Will there be a time,

When I can hold you again in my arms,

Will there be a time,

When I can say those forbidden words and make you mine,

Can I sleep?

Can I dream?

With you by my side?

I'm with you again, my angel

I've never felt more alive


	41. Evermore

_This has nothing to do with HG, really. I was having a writer's block for poetry, so I asked my sister and she was like "A dead girl falling in love with a living boy". And so viola! It's weird. You don't have to read it._

He was a mortal

The way his skin,

Lit up the grey dusk

With rosy cheeks

And a thrumming heart.

He was not afraid to live,

Or anything else

Neither man nor beast.

He was prime example

Of humanity.

Fair hair, soft to the touch

Skin so warm,

He was pure,

Gentle,

Human among the bitterest of worlds.

She was long gone,

Watching from her tower of stone,

Crying into the dry earth,

Wetting only the bones that had once held her together.

She had been alive once,

Lived,

And breathed,

Like any other.

Upon that day,

In cold November,

A wind came up,

Carrying the scent of greed.

With torches and pitchforks,

They ransacked her life,

Only leaving the remnants of a broken heart,

And scattered bones.

But she waits patiently,

Watching.

One day they'll be

Together at last

Breathing in the scent of immortality,

Of the worst ephemeral kind,

For every second that passes for the girl,

A thousand for the boy,

Every day that passes for the girl,

A thousand more to enjoy.

Tonight

Living forever,

Means being asleep evermore.


	42. After The Games

_I think I may love this one…_

With this hand

Of yours I hold,

Grant me that

When we grow old,

We'll still sit right where we are today,

And still waste time away

Being together,

Holding each other,

Taking a breath,

And keeping another,

Thinking of back in the day,

We were immortal against their ways,

Famous victors of the Hunger Games,

Spending the nights together on the train,

Staying alive,

But never living.

With this heart

Of mine you keep,

Make it flutter,

Let it leap,

With the mere graze of your lips,

Or the sparkle of your eyes.

Every part of me is yours,

We're together now,

And I assure you then,

Your past'll never

Come back to haunt you again,

I am by your side now,

Guarding away everyone who wants to call you

A liar

A fake

Disaster,

Mistake,

You were our savior,

And they'll never understand

When we can laugh in their faces,

Denying command.

I guarantee

We'll go far in life,

After the Games


	43. Tonight

_This one goes to chapter 28 of Gravity, obviously. In…Katniss point of view, I think. Yes. :3_

Are my words

Enough to say "I'm sorry"?

Can I tell you what

I really mean?

Will you understand

When I say "I've been unfair"?

And forget all those monsters that I've been?

Tonight's the night

I will not sleep,

Warm glass of milk,

No counting sheep,

I don't want to fall asleep,

I have my own drug right beside me.

You're all I need

To make the world

Disappear

Tonight's the night

I will forget them,

The moon will gleam,

My vacant dreams,

Will haunt me no more.

Tonight belongs to just us two

Tonight we have nothing to do,

Lies,

Lies,

There's nothing more I want to do

Tonight,

Than be with you.

_Hey, HEYYYY! Don't click out just yet. Yeah, on a previous poem (I think) I said to review with your favorite quotes so I can write a poem about them, but also, I feel like adding maybe your favorite words. Not like "jam" and stuff, but more along the lines of…"demolition" and "serendipity". Something that is POSSIBLE to write a poem about. Mind you, I already have a poem about both those words, so I need new ones! Okay. Review now! :D_


	44. Rapture

_I think I really like this poem. It is from Peeta's POV, of course, and really ties in with my story and Katniss' attitude. Okay, I admit, it IS taking place in sort of an…inconvenient time (wink wink). Maybe even dirty. But I really, really like it._

A million miles,

Our hearts are racing,

A thousand touches,

Yet I'm still pacing.

When,

Oh, where,

How did this ever happen?

A million smiles,

To remember,

A torch of red,

A floating ember,

We have been a thousand

Dying suns,

But when,

Oh where,

How did this happen?

We're together at last,

Sharing kisses,

Eccentric wishes,

When before all I was able to do was hope.

Dreams of blood

Upon the ground

Flit my mind

When you're not around,

But though you've changed your mind,

About loving me,

Those three words,

Are nothing compared to tonight.

Our breathing quickens,

Time has stopped,

Rushing by,

The sun has dropped,

You start to cry,

Tell me how come,

I want to know

What's on your mind.

Are those tears of grief,

Delight?

Relief?

Now, your heart I capture,

Is this pain,

Or is this rapture?

Having the times of our lives


	45. Priceless

_This one was way longer than I had intended. Someone reviewed with the word "priceless" wanting me to write a poem about it, so here we are! This one is in Katniss' point of view (sorry if it's choppy)._

I spent all my life,

Weary,

Cautious,

Everything must be done right

All I wanted to do was

Survive,

Take care of my family,

And get them through the night.

But things went

Upside-down

The second I met you,

Right was wrong

And wrong was right,

We were both in front of the firing squad,

Trying hard for only one thing,

To survive,

To see the light of tomorrow.

Always running,

Always hiding,

From the beast that we call 'time'

But little did

We both know

Our existence would be prime

To the life

And liberty

Of our country

And little did

We both know

Things would turn out this way

I have to say I need you,

More than just a prop.

I need to say I love you,

This pretending has to stop.

I know I lied,

Kept secrets,

Connived,

Did everything

To keep me alive,

But in my plans

I did not know

That a single boy;

That you alone

Would flip my world.

In this austere land,

The trees have grown

Rather lifeless,

But against all odds,

In this game,

You have become rather

Priceless.

I need you.

I'm sorry.

Forgive my foolish ways.

Come back.

Don't leave me.

You drive my nightmares away.

Stay in this house,

In this bed,

Don't ever leave me again.

I've reaped what I've sewn

Don't leave me alone,

The last thing I need is

Being without you.

Keep playing again,

One has to win,

It might as well be

One of us,

These dry torturous days,

These frozen black nights,

Have taught me

To trust you.

So stay around

Until the end of this crisis,

I'm beginning to like you,

And how you have become

Absolutely priceless


	46. The Uphill Stream

_For those of you who've read my story, remember the chapter right before Katniss' attempted suicide/reunion? The chapter was really short, but half of it was in the mockingjays POV. _

"Across the dawn sky they flew, beating powerful wings against the spring air. Over the Appalachian Mountains they flew, crying songs between one another. Chasms and shadows hid in the deep impressions of hills, steep cliffs and valleys. Never stopping, never slowing. Going, going, like an uphill stream. Flowing nowhere, yet always flowing. Flowing, never slowing up and down the slopes of mountains. The birds sang."

_Remember that? Well, this is a poem based on that. :DD I think it just may be my favorite one out of the 46 ones I've written. :DD YAY._

An uphill stream,

Once ran through these clouds,

Dancing through the starry sky.

Flowing,

Never slowing,

Twisting with the figures of the brothers,

'Crooked' and 'awry'

Doors of stone,

Upon the hill,

Is where they meddled,

Content and still,

Birds of grace,

Daughters of the song,

Share your words,

Insane, absurd,

But nevertheless,

Spoken from an uphill stream.


	47. Together

_There's a whole crapload of these old poems I wrote, isn't there? :\ Well, see, I've accumulated a whole BUNCH of poems, and I know it's a bit overwhelming when you see a bunch of new alerts in your inbox and whatnot, but I'm going to be uploading a few more than usual at a time. :D Enjoy!_

Take my hand and together,

We'll curse the days

We held each other in fake solitude

Feel my heart beating and together,

We will cast our memories back to

When love was only a tool for survival

Dry those tears of yours and together,

We shall lay down on the grass

Hoping this isn't just a dream.

I cannot tell you how lucky I am

To have seen what I've seen,

To have done what I've done,

But continue to feel the way I did

The first time you kissed me.

And for you to have

Blossomed like a flower,

Since you were first a bud,

So sure-footed,

Yet afraid to open your heart and let me in.

In this esoteric haven,

Where survivors have fled to,

Lost men have been led to,

We shall make-believe no longer.

Lend me your wings,

And we'll fly together again.

And this time

It's real.


	48. The Valley Song

_I wrote this a while ago, way back when I only posted poems on my profile every now and then. Hope you find my early writing style wasn't too bad! :3_

You are a song

Whispered to me

But only when the world's tuned in

To hear

You are a small body

Encased in my arms,

But only if cameras are near

When will you realize

There's not much more I can bear?

When this is over,

Will you remember

How well your hand fit into mine?

You head on my shoulder?

Or have you forgotten

What we put each other through?

I might have dreamt it,

Seen it,

Believed it

The light in your eyes

That guides me home at night

You are the words

That got lost on my lips

When I thought there was a reason

To live

You are the colors,

Like blood on my canvas

When I thought grey and black

Were all I had to give.

When will you realize?

When this is over,

Will you still remember

The days in the forest,

Nights on the train?

Or have you forgotten

That maybe

Just maybe,

I love you too?

I may not have a white horse

Or wear shining armor,

My heart is all I can give you

But it is already yours

Ever since the moment

You stood on that stool

And sang the valley song.


	49. Our Past Lifetime

_This one is in Gale's POV, after Mockingjay, preferably understood with my story "Ten Days". I don't know how I feel about it, but see for yourself. :DD Enjoy!_

I'm sorry things

Have happened this way.

I wish I could

Wash all your pain away.

Things have happen

Our past lifetime,

I want to rub out,

Snuff,

Wipe from my memory

But nothing is being wiped

When you keep looking like that.

You don't have to frown

Because of him,

I am _now_,

He was _then_.

If I had my way,

I would replay my lifetime

Over again,

Have you love me,

Have you need me,

Have your only wish

Be to stay with me.

I know he's gone,

I wish he was here,

But only to make you happy again.

In our past lifetime,

We've loved

I'm sure,

Nothing to fear now that's we're

Together at last.

I don't know whether to be happy

Or upset,

You've decided to come crawling

Into my arms,

But only because you need me to heal

Your leftover scars

Maybe I can,

Over the next lifetime,

You'll learn to love me

For a partner,

Not a plaything.

Now put your best foot forwards,

My dear,

And follow with me

Through the rest of the years,

Remembering back in

The past lifetime


	50. The Effect you Have

_Kay. Someone wanted me to write a poem for the quote by Peeta, "You have no idea, the effect you can have". So I did. ENJOY!_

There was never a time,

When I felt

Any different about you

Than I do today.

I've tried to push past it,

Ignore it,

Seeing as how we were

Pulled into this painful disarray.

They say

You

Will be our hero

But I know

You,

You're just like the rest of us

Trying,

Just trying,

To stay alive to see tomorrow.

You may think you have

No chance against

The world,

But I assure you,

You'll be the girl

Our savior,

Our savior,

Because despite what they say,

You have no idea,

The effect you can have on me

It's the truth,

Dare I say it,

Don't judge me for

Knowing you'll be the one

To end this,

Begin this

Era of freedom

I knew it from the start

You'll be the one,

The fire girl,

Though a cup half empty you seem,

You have no idea

The effect you have on me

_Lame rhyming, I know, I'm sorry. ^.^_


	51. We're all Animals

_I made this up in like…five minutes. But I really, really like it. It's in Katniss' POV, perhaps to Gale? I'm not sure. You take your pick._

This is not a fair trade,

Your pain for my love,

This is not all I can give,

Besides the words I shove in your own mouth.

It isn't good,

It isn't right,

You still stay with me through the night,

No matter what

Goes through my mind,

Man or beast,

What's the difference?

We're all animals,

Out to get one another,

Thirsty for another

Piece of victory,

Another chance to get revenge

On something lost long ago.

We're all animals,

Wanting only for ourselves,

Never thinking of what lies out of,

Diversion and divulgement.

We only want

What we can't have,

No claws,

No fangs,

No poison-barbed tails

Make others fear us.

We have minds,

Ready to open and spill thoughts,

And ideas,

The worst kind of animal

Is the one that

Feels the pain we bring upon them.

But still,

We're all animals

To everyone else.


	52. Endless

_This is another poem I wrote a while back. :D_

I can't count the endless moments

When I'm staring up at the night sky

Expecting a shooting star to go by.

But what can I say,

When you're by my side?

Sleeping,

Dreaming,

Soaring

As your hand tightens around mine.

I can't count the endless footsteps

I've taken with you,

And you tell me to be quiet

But what can I say

When we've both lied?

Loving,

Fighting,

Hoping,

That we'll live through this

I can't count the endless hours

I've wasted

Feeling what I do for you

If this is

Only to

Survive.


	53. I Imagine

_This one is in…Peeta's POV, like most of the time. Someone wanted me to write a poem with the word "imagine", so here we are! It's scattered, but when you read it…. Never mind. I'll explain at the end._

I can see the fear in your eyes.

I know how scared you are,

But we just need to grin and do it

I can hear the notes of pain,

In your voice every night,

But, love, I'll get you through it.

The storms of blood,

Rivers ran nil,

Our reason to love,

Their reason to kill,

I am able to close my eyes,

And when I sleep,

When I fly,

I can only imagine

The future we will hold,

Back at home,

Our hearts held nigh,

And trouble far,

Too far to try

And cause us any grief.

I can't help but think

You're perfect when you lie.

It's bad, I know,

To wish any different

Than our emaciated lives,

We carry so delicately

Within each others' souls,

But I can't help but imagine

After this is done we'll live,

Together, love

Together, and grow old

Together, forever, I imagine

My heart you will always hold

_Back to explaining. It may not seem like "imagine" has anything to do with it, but I'll try to explain. This poem is when Peeta and Kat are still in the Games, and Kat knows Peeta loves her, but still denying it. Peeta is talking about though times are hard and the ground is stained bloody, they will get through it, and he's imagining every day of the rest of their lives together. Get it now? Anyways, review! :DD_


	54. Her Majesty

_Someone (I forgot who) wanted a poem with the word "majestic", so here it is! I really enjoy the rhythm. I can just imagine in the background a boom-thumpa-boom-thumpa rhythm going on. The end is a bit scattered, though. Heck, the whole thing is scattered, but that's the cool thing about poetry. It doesn't have to be perfect to still be poetry! ;)_

The cry,

They sigh,

O'er hills and streams,

The Mockingjays fly

Kiss thy melting tears

They slide,

They glide,

O'er frozen mirrors of glass

Knock rapture awry

Hold thy frozen hands

Dance,

In the winds brought from tomorrow

Dance,

In the fresh spring air

Dance,

With the drums as the swaying trees hum,

Your majesty,

Only majestic,

Sweet, sweet songs of our

Youth have only just begun

Away with the corpses,

Away with the blood,

Away with the tracking

And the footsteps printed in the mud

In the winds of time,

The rays of sun,

Only our forever dance,

Is alive,

And forever her majesty


	55. Jaded

_I decided it's probably easier to read poems when they're not centered, am I right? Anyways, as you can prolly tell, this is in Peeta's POV after the hijacking, poor guy. :3 _

Again,

Again,

Again we cry,

We try and try

To piece things back together

What is real

What is a lie

But again

And again

And again I cry

The visions,

They taunt me,

Making my nightmares reality,

I don't really hate you

I don't really want you

To die

But again,

Again,

And again I cry

For this pain to end,

For me to end,

I'm hurting you so badly

Don't say you don't feel it

'cause you do

And it's real

And we feel

Again

And again

And again we feel the pain

Screams against the night air,

Try and piece _this_ back together,

We have two different puzzles,

Two different views of the world we hold

We have two different thought processes,

But I need to know,

Which is real and which is a lie

Because again

And again

And again I cry

Trying to tell you I love you,

Ending up with a head full of

Nightmares,

Again and again

They come,

Telling me,

Begging me,

You're not real,

You're not love,

You're not the sun that pours gold

On me from above.

You're not my angel,

You're not my light,

You're not the fragile body

I use to hold so carefully at night

You're not my savior,

I can do without

Your life,

Your love,

But I can't,

I can't live without you.

My head is fighting,

Saying "she's nothing but death"

My heart is melting,

Saying "You're all she has left"

It's true,

I know it's true,

I want you bad, too

Despite your cross scowls,

Your jaded sighs,

And I cry,

Again,

Again,

And again I cry,

Wanting nothing more to be done with this,

To be done with wanting to die

I want you,

I want you so badly,

It's killing me,

Wanting to die,

But never living enough to see your face

I want you,

I want you so badly,

It's killing me,

Not getting to hold you to my chest,

Like I want.

It's killing me,

And I'm sorry

I'm not who I used to be


	56. Counting Cars

_I got suggested the word "__effervescent", and I hate to break it, but I've tried and tried to think of how exactly it's possible to write a poem using that word. Except….Well, you try making a poem using BIG WORDS like that. Ehehe… it's kind of tricky, honestly. So sorry, but if you have another, less tricky word, I'd be happy to oblige. ^.^ Thank you, and enjoy this poem! It's in Peeta's POV, of course. _

**oOo**

How much time will

The reconstruction of your soul take?

Because I cannot wait any longer

Until you and I

Can just

Waste time away

Counting cars

Until the last little star

Has left the sky.

What would you say

If I told you I need you?

What could you do

When I'm the only one left who believes you?

But don't change just for me,

Please,

Don't unravel what we've

Already built

Just to rebuild a picture-perfect fantasy.

I love your imperfections,

I love it when you stumble,

I love your crazy, stupid ideas,

I love the way you're humble,

I love it when you scowl at me,

But you're so much more.

I don't deserve

The way you love me,

I'm not what you're looking for.

How much longer will it take

For you to regain your stride?

Because I cannot wait any longer

Until you and I

Can just

Waste time away

Counting cars

Until the last little star

Has left the sky.

I can only wait so long,

But for you,

I'll wait forever.

For you,

I'll wait an eternity.


	57. Evanescent

_This is to the word "evanescent". Thanks to whoever suggested it! (Sorry, forgot again. I blame Greg) It's in Gale's POV, and if you want to relate to it some more, it can be put to my story Ten Days. In essence; after MJ, Peeta died and Kat replies on Gale to piece her back together. So viola! Here you are._

**oOo**

Today I watched

A sparrow fly,

A young boy die,

What is the difference?

Both crazed in feeling

The sky's feathery touch,

I watched as

The moon bled black

The stars fell from my sky

And the look,

That forlorn look,

In your storm-grey eyes.

Evanescent

Fleeting,

Short-lived to the point

Of never coming back

I saw it flash before my own,

Bury in your hair

It was gone before it was read,

But I know it was there

That evanescent look,

But now it's everywhere.

You're all alone now,

I'm so sorry for your pain,

But I can't fix it,

I can't bring him back

I can't be everything he was,

And could have been,

Would have been,

And I'm sorry.

If only I could be

Everything you wanted

Like you said before

I'll never be what he was

But I'll try to be so much more.

I'll never forget

That day I watched

The sparrow fly

A young boy die,

I've yet to find the difference.

And that look, misleading

Ephemeral bleeding

You're love for me will always,

And forever remain

Evanescent


	58. In Your Stead

_This one is in Katniss' POV. Enjoy! :D_

**oOo**

We make mistakes.

We're scarred,

We're flawed,

If we're everything less than perfect,

Then how come I'm worse

Than all that?

How come I'm worse

Than every bloody monster?

I let go of something

So beloved,

I thought I had it good,

Living,

But never loving.

I tossed you aside,

Without even kissing you goodbye.

I'm a monster,

I'm an animal,

I hurt you more than I've ever

Hurt anyone.

But now that you're gone,

I've realized what I've done wrong

Now that you're out of the picture,

I decided I've wanted you all along

I'm sorry

I hurt you

I've lived past

My curfew.

I'm not supposed to be killing anyone

Anymore

I'm not even supposed to be alive.

You think there's a reason,

I've lived through worse hell

Than anyone.

I'm not here to cry at your feet,

Begging to take me in again

I'm not here to plead to you,

To be anything more or less than friends.

But now that you're gone,

I've realized the mistake I've made

Now that you're out of the picture,

I want you to know

I'm sorry

I love you

I want nothing more

Than to be in your arms

Like before

And in your stead

All that's left is a feeling,

I'm tired,

I'm lonely,

I'm supposed to be dead

Why can't this pain end?

In your stead

Empty sheets,

And nightmares won't work

Crazed cold sweats

All alone, too numb to hurt

But I hurt,

What is there to do?

All I want

Now that you're gone

Is you


	59. Temporarily in Love

_This poem is in Katniss' point of view. I'm not sure how…accurate it is, but I think it's okay. Actually, it's kind of sad, but oh well. :3 enjoy!_

**oOo**

I've worn through the

Piece of wood I've notched

For the days I've been with you,

The days I've loved with you

But I can't shake the feeling of how

We're both being watched

Day

And night

The eyes, they're everywhere

Watching us as we sleep,

Analyzing our dreams,

And for us, counting sheep

We're never alone,

We're never real,

We've never grown

Past the past year

Our lives are at stake,

Our love is a lie

Our smiles are fake

Our word is a cry

I'll never be able to live

Half-alive,

I'll never get used to this,

This playing pretend

I cannot rest,

I _will not_ rest,

I _will not_ accept my fate

As doing my best

You aren't my lover,

They aren't my gods,

We aren't a pair

Some above odds

I _will not_ accept

That my life has already been planned

For me,

I _will not_ accept

That I cannot live

Without you,

So for now

Until I get my bearings,

This is nothing more than a nightmare

I will awake soon

And when I do,

All that's left in my mind

Was a smear

A memory,

Of the boy with the bread and the time,

When we were temporarily in love.


	60. Black

Will there ever come a time

When we're both mended

Enough to breathe again?

I wish I could tell you

That I'm sick

Of all this

Playing pretend

But promise me

You won't cry when the moon

Bleeds black,

The stars refuse to shoot,

The sun cries in shame

Over the lives we hold

So delicately

In our hands,

We are responsible for those

Bones in the ground,

The ash,

But don't' blame yourself

For not going back.

It was my job to love,

To protect you.

I failed in the end.

But through the tears,

Maybe over the years

I'll learn to laugh,

We'll be able to love.

**oOo**

_Now, I need to have a serious talk with you guys. I'm out of ideas. I've tried to write about Prim, or even Finnick, and I'm SUCKED DRY. Every single one of you can agree these poems are getting old. Every one of you can agree that I need new poem material. So help me out! Or else I'll call it quits and finish this "story". Love you guys, and thanks for helping me this far! _


	61. The Firing Squad

_This idea was given to me by RipredTheGnawer. It's in President Snow's POV, something I haven't done before. It'll probably be weird and not-too-good, but that fine. Anything is better than nothing, s'pose…_

**oOo**

It's too much for me to handle,

But I keep my head high,

All these people,

This city,

This country,

Depend on me and my ways,

My shocking ways.

They want me dead,

They want me gone,

They think it's disgusting,

I'm disgusting

The Games I played

Were not meant to begin

In the first place.

That girl,

That fire girl,

Burning too bright,

Lighting not the hearts,

But the screams that haunted the night

It's her fault,

Not mine,

They'd never have questioned my power,

My reign,

My power that I only continued to gain

Over them

I was only trying to do the right thing,

By putting those children out there,

Knowing they're going to die,

I was only trying to show my people

What they're up against,

What it means when one person

Had the guts, against me to lie

But one little price to pay,

One grain of sand

In a beach far away

One life to keep two.

They'll never understand why I did it,

They think I'm a monster,

But is hurting one better than

Killing all?

Are twenty-three lives a year to much to ask

For a catcher when they fall?

Faces are staring,

Guns are pointed,

The firing squad is all I have left,

My hope for a reprieve long gone.

Now all I have to wish for,

Is that cursed mockingjay's song

Stupid girl,

Ruining this, setting me up against a throng,

A life-long death wish

Stupid fire,

Setting alight more than wanted to burn,

A life-long mess which

Can't be fixed with smiles,

Pretty dresses,

Makeup,

Fame,

Knowing their lives are going to end…

I was only trying to do the right thing,

Grant a wish and wave goodbye,

Tell your brothers not to worry,

Tell your mothers not to cry.

You're saving everyone's lives.

Hug your sister tightly,

Kiss your father _adieu_

Tell your friends,

Neighbors,

Family,

Not to miss you


	62. FortyFive Degrees

_I was kind of running out of awesome poem ideas, so while I was awake in the middle of the night NOT sleeping 'cause of my retarded dogs, I came up with this. It is about the Holocaust. You know what that is, right? Who doesn't? Hitler tricked thousands of Germans into pretty much worshipping him, while he killed thousands of Jews and even Germans. Long story, but you know what the Holocaust is, so just read this. If you want. If you notice, and have read up on the Holocaust, you'll know what I mean by "forty-five degrees we turn". _

**oOo**

I'm coming back to steal

The life you stole from me

I'm coming back to cry

A thousand empty pleas

For what they did,

For what I saw,

For what they _thought_

I did it all

Forty-five degrees we turn

To see the town painted red

The blood

His corpse

Our life

So short

For nothing we have bled,

Crazed old dreams

Turn into screams

We were supposed to live to see

Tomorrow

What if you knew her,

The one sleeping in the grass?

The one wearing the rope?

What if you knew him,

The one waiting in line?

The one with no hope?

For what they did,

For what I saw,

For what they _thought_

I did it all

Forty-five degrees we turn

To see the town painted red,

The prayers,

The rows,

The fire licking up

Their homes

And just like that,

We're dead


	63. Goodbye AN

A/N: Hey guys! I've been thinking long and hard, and I've decided I'm finishing up this. Whatever it is. ;) So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and so you can…go do something useful with your life. :D Hope you don't hate me too much! Happy beginning of summer, and like I keep telling you people; don't stick your fingers in lawnmowers. :D Kay now. Bye.


	64. Just kiddingmaybe?

Funnily enough, guys, I've decide that I won't quit after all. Sure, I didn't really get any reviews any more, but even though I've stopped publishing them, I haven't stopped writing them. And I've realized something: I'm not going to become a better poet without people to critique my writing. So, even though I don't get much feedback, I want people to continue reading my stuff, and starting from now, they won't just be about the Hunger Games. So read, or don't read, but either way I'm going to start publishing again. But reviews are always welcome, you know that.

Soggy


	65. Drinking Away your Lies

Staring at the bottle in front of me,

Is it half full?

Or is it half empty?

I haven't even opened it yet,

Thinking of the last time I saw

Your face.

This should stop,

This problem of being lost

It blurs my heart and my eyes,

Around and around,

Drinking away your lies,

I'm drinking away your lies. 

The river below my feet

Seems too wide and frightening

Without your hand holding mine

So _take_ my hand,

I'll step off this ledge,

And maybe you'll be my other wing

You'll never be, I'll never leap

I'm being push

Into the deep

Drowning in these empty bottles

I've drained sitting at home,

Tossed into corner,

Forever and ever,

Our love was my endeavor,

And forever more I'll miss your face,

I'm tired of seeing my own in the tears I've cried,

Wasting away in the dark,

Drinking away your lies

I'm drinking away your lies.

Please don't worry

Please don't care

Please don't try and figure out why you're standing there

In the first place

Please just understand that I'm sick of staring at my own—

And not _your_ perfect face

When they ask you through the flashing lights,

The sirens,

The whistling of the river,

Take those bottles as a sign

All I was doing was merely

Drinking away your lies

I was just drinking away your lies.


	66. I've Caught Lycanthropy

It was a warm summer night

You could barely see through the mist

Suddenly I started shaking,

My legs, arms, chest begins a-quaking

I think I'm getting fangs,

My nails are now claws,

My bones are screaming, wolf-like yearnings,

My hands are now my _paws_

Hair is starting to grow everywhere,

My face, toes, arms and knees

Holy crap, this can't be real,

I've caught lycanthropy!

Little Suzie lives three blocks down,

And so does her brother Jack,

If my hunting serves me well tonight,

They'll soon be my midnight snack!

Just three days—not long ago,

Ms. Jenkins got a cat,

Meows and yowls, just won't shut up,

Don't worry, he's just taking a nap

(NOT!)

Now every month I sprout hair,

Give creatures big and small a scare,

Bite and

Eat and

Bare my claws,

I just can't wait for menopause


	67. Merely Dreams

Dewdrops on toes and

A kiss on the nose,

Cherries and

Fresh air

And freedom so sweet

Tall trees and

Blue skies and

Grass 'neath my feet

Dreams that I've had,

But will never be true,

Dreams that I've dreamt

When sleeping with you

Curled in feathers and

Warm skin 'gainst mine

Thousands of tears I've given

To you that I've cried

A-waiting for the stars,

To melt away the scars

That has been left by the rain

No clouds above and

An 'other half' to love,

Singing and

Dancing and

Feeling the sun

Laughing and blessing

The fight we had won

But had never begun.

Dreams that I've had,

But remain fantasies

Dreams that I've dreamt

After the tire of pleas,

Sleeping in meadows and

The taste of gold on my tongue,

Singing with the blue jays

I've been singing among

Waiting for a sign,

But I'll be waiting here all night

Because these are just

Merely dreams


	68. Ridin' a Bike to the Gynecologist

Ridin a bike to the

Gynecologist

Gonna be a whole lot of fun

For all of us

Anything could happen you know

Anything could happen so,

LETS GO

Let's go to the

Gynecologist

The sun is shinin and the birds are

Singin a song

I lift my head and I start to

Sing along

Even though in a few minutes

I'm gonna be strapped to the slab

Staring at the pretty posters on the wall,

I think it's gonna hurt real bad

I gotta be brave

I gotta be a man

Cause if Chuck Norris can go to the gynecologist

I CAN.

Everything is over and I'm getting

On my bike

Gotta get home, relax do something

I like

Before I explode in my

Terror and agony

Pedalin my way, feels like someone keeps

Stabbin me

I had to stop thirty

Miles down

To lay right there and cry

Firey pain is in my butt,

I think I'm GOING TO DIIIEEE

Still not home from the gynecologist

I haven't gotten very far

'cause when you go to the gynecologist,

You should probably take a car


	69. Wingless bird

This one is kind of weird, and unless you pay attention you might not get it. It isn't really about Katniss, obviously. Life was good, but everything was turned upside-down when this girls' lover was killed by something (a creature, I was thinking perhaps a mountain lion, but it takes the fun out of things). And now she hunts the night looking for whatever killed him. The "wingless bird" refers to perhaps a big cat that stalks in the trees. I'm not sure, but I thought it was kind of awesome. :D

**oOo**

_Awry, a sound, the song she sings_

_Along they go, a-whistling_

_Up high, around, the bluebirds fly_

_That faithful day, his kiss, his cry_

_Into the night the huntswoman will go_

_With just her quiver and her bow_

_Awaiting dusk, for there he prowls,_

_Saliva dripping from his jowls_

_Roosting in the branches high,_

_A wingless bird, but there she flies_

_Her arrow cutting through the leaves,_

_Amongst his life, the rabbit flees_

_She crouches low to curse her kill_

_Now forever he will lay still_

_The archer recalls two nights before_

_When this creature came through her door_

_Never again will she see her love,_

_Stole by the wingless bird above_

_And now she sleeps forever more_

_Hunting the creatures he killed before_

_Awry, a sound, the song she sang_

_To see her love, never again_


	70. Our Woods

This one is actually inspired by my marvelous thoughts dealing with the wedding night in my story "Gravity". The thing is, I haven't written any of that, so once I do, feel free to look back and see the awesomeness.

**oOo**

_I can see the river_

_Upon the forest floor_

_I can see the birds flying all around_

_Wind soaring forever more_

_I can see your smile_

_As you hand takes mine_

_One kiss and I'm in another world_

_That belongs to you and I_

_Around the waterbed_

_There's a place where we're alone, _

_A handful of stars light our way back_

_A laugh to guide our way home_

_Will you be here with me tomorrow?_

_Will you promise to stay and fight?_

_This week will last an eternity,_

_This night will last our life_

_I know that I'm a problem,_

_You can hardly call me sane_

_But I know you're with me on that one_

'_cause I caught you dancing in the rain_

_We're both to young to know much_

_But this I've learned with care:_

_It isn't where you're going,_

_It's how you plan on getting there_

_I can see the treetops_

_Stretching to the sky_

_I can see the lake just beyond our woods_

_Branched waving high_

_I can smell the freedom_

_Just past the old birch tree_

_Then we're in another world_

_That belongs to you and me_

**Inspired by the song written by my buddy Rosa. :D**


	71. Heaven Help Us

This is in Peeta's point of view. It starts out before the Games, then goes into them and he's just begging for them to be saved, because he knows it's hurting Katniss.

**oOo**

_I knew the girl she used to be, _

_I know the girl today,_

_Afraid to love,_

_Afraid to try,_

_For my sake, do it anyway._

_I know you know me,_

_You don't care,_

_But heavens knows I'll do anything,_

_Follow you anywhere._

_Please look at me,_

_I know your name,_

_Please accept you're not the only one in the world_

_Who can play this little game._

_As much as I wish it were true,_

_The odds are not with me right now,_

_But we're holding hands,_

_I don't know why I don't know how._

_Heaven help us,_

_Heaven help the star-crossed lovers who've lost their way_

_We're getting pulled into _

_Another world,_

_I can't take this for one more day._

_It's killing her, it's killing me,_

_But the world's blind to his rule._

_As they watch the blood fall down_

_From just a boy_

_And just a girl_

_Heaven help us,_

_Heaven help the two who are just trying to survive,_

_We're getting lost in_

_This other world,_

_And heaven knows we've tried_

_We try to live,_

_We try to run,_

_We try to stop _

_What has begun,_

_It's getting to be_

_That even if we_

_Manage to get free,_

_She'll never love me again,_

_If she did before_

_Then by all means_

_Help us by saving all our lives,_

_Heaven help us_

_survive_


	72. A Perfect Day

This one's kind of weird, but it just popped up in my head and I published it, so if you ask any questions about it, I'll probably not know either.

**oOo**

_How come the sun is blinding me?_

_It's breaking through the clouds _

_Just to say hello and sing_

_About the very light it brings_

_How come I don't feel like dancing right now?_

_The music blurs together,_

_Drums, the bass, guitars_

_It's not far from_

_A perfect day_

_The grass has never been greener,_

_But flat where we used to sit,_

_I remember those many days_

_When we just wasted time away_

_Though you're not here anymore_

_I can't say the world hasn't tried_

_How near has it been? So close,_

_It is almost been_

_A perfect day_


	73. Down Stalinbrooke Drive

Hey guys! This is a free-verse, kind of scattered but I thought it very nice. I know my latest chapter of "Gravity" Caroline and Ivy lived down a "Stalinbrooke Drive" but I assure you, this one has nothing to do with Caroline or Ivy. It's about cancer.

**oOo**

_It was a long time ago_

_I made a promise to you,_

_To be there forever_

_And never give up what we had._

_Long enough for the meadow where we used to lay,_

_Flowers wilt,_

_Grass grows long enough to cover the stone we etched upon;_

"_Here is the spot we will always remember,_

_Being something we can't replace,_

_Her and I,_

_Him and me"_

_Before he left without a trace._

_Now I'm destined to sit between_

_The birch tree and the bench,_

_Wondering if I'll ever again venture_

_Down Stalinbrooke drive._

_We were just children_

_In the grass by the hill,_

_Singing along to songs we've heard_

_A thousand times,_

_But singing them still._

_You'd say this place had magic,_

_But the road long since has been closed down_

_Now it just belongs to_

_Me and him_

_Him and I_

_And we'd let time fly like a sparrow_

_Wasting away the sun-scorched hours_

_Unti he had to leave,_

_With his head as bare as_

_The wallets in our jeans,_

_With the needle in his arm_

_And his hands cold and clammy._

_I'd thought we'd live forever,_

_But ever since he left the one of us alive,_

_Forever I'll be adverse to see_

_Our cherry tree bloom_

_And take a walk down Stalinbrooke Drive_


	74. Futile

This one has nothing to do with HG, but more along the lines of my personal beliefs. Literally. You can learn a lot about me through this.

**oOo**

_For days now I've been _

_Pacing,_

_Facing the northern wall_

_Dreaming of thought I shouldn't_

_Have been dreaming of at all_

_Years have passed_

_And many more_

_Many years until I sit before_

_The pearly gates_

_That are guaranteed to fall_

_Teaching the children we're no better_

_Than the animals, no mind how small_

_I've never believed in Heaven_

_Or Hell_

_Both of which_

_Are too far too tell_

_We live, we die,_

_We love,_

_We lie,_

_Before the last of us are fell_

_Our minds,_

_Machines,_

_Though unique things,_

_Are only on the once_

_To make the best of life's great mess_

_Are not by _

_How fancy the dress_

_It's what we sow_

_And lives we change_

_Not the so-called god_

_We always blame_

_We're just ourselves,_

_For now,_

_One time,_

_Before the rest of us_

_die_


	75. Trust

There is a basic idea to this poem: Question authority and trust no one, especially yourselves.

**oOo**

_There's a difference between being here,_

_And being alive,_

_Best know that every sign of hope is just_

_Our leaders in disguise_

_Burn down the churches, _

_Paint crosses on our hearts_

_Figure that_

_The fire is after_

_Your mothers,_

_Fathers,_

_Husbands and_

_Wives_

_Run from the world,_

_You're leaving behind_

_Run, though wherever,_

_You'll never_

_Be able to hide._

_However unknown _

_Our cities may be_

_The few revelations are_

_Not for us to see_

_Trust is the weapon,_

_Authority is the foe,_

_The secrets they hold are_

_Not for us to know_

_Run though we might,_

_Away from ourselves,_

_We'll never make it_

_They'll always fake it_

_Our world,_

_Our country,_

_Our city that knows_

_Trust is their weapon,_

_We are the foes_


	76. Unreachable

This goes to Chapter 50 of "Gravity", hope you understand! It's in Peeta's POV, btw.

**oOo**

_I must be stupid, _

_I must be vain_

_Thinking that you have to change_

_At all_

_It's been so long_

_I don't even know what "before" is anymore,_

_All I know is that_

_The effort is killing you_

_And I must admit,_

_It has me, too_

_You say "give me time" _

_It has been __years_

_You cough out "I need some space" _

_Through desperate, frustrated tears_

_You say all these things,_

_But words are only words_

_I need to show you what I mean_

_If you stay tonight_

_I promise things will be_

_Better,_

_Somehow I'll find a cure_

_To sweep you off your feet_

_And laugh together again_

_Before the stars_

_Collide in the sky_

_I'm sorry the answers are so unreachable_


	77. All that's in the Dark Beyond

This really has nothing to do with anything… :D

**oOo**

_Deep in the forest,_

_An owl hoots farewell,_

_Off to go hunting,_

_Hunting among the other prowlers of the night,_

_Wishing the moon good luck on its flight_

_Under the water,_

_The murky men sleep,_

_Thinking of things they should not dream of,_

_Dreaming of all the things that shouldn't be thought,_

_Lights that only real mean know, or the chasms they know not._

_All that's in the_

_Dark beyond_

_Joining hands are the creatures_

_In their bloodthirsty bond_

_Waving bones of our fathers,_

_Ashes spread like a quilt_

_Flowers that once bloomed, _

_Around the fire shall wilt_

_Calling and_

_Screaming and_

_Whispers so hoarse,_

_Vicious fanged monsters that_

_Show no remorse_

_Creep from the cracks,_

_The hole's of evil's fond_

_Everything that keep us awake at night,_

_All that's from the deep beyond_


End file.
